Finding What's Lost
by AngelofPerformance21
Summary: <html><head></head>April Sharpe has longed to meet her father and her best friend, Rosalyn MacManus will help her find her real father. Things will get interesting as Tony tries to capture Rosalyn's heart and Jimmy Palmer makes an attempt to win April's heart while contending with who her father really is</html>


It was early morning when Rosalyn and I arrived in the back parking lot of the building where our shops are located. "Do you happen to have any of your famous honey buns" Rosalyn asked. "Of course, I always save you at least half a dozen" I replied. "You are the best April. Nobody makes them quite like you do" she replied as we both unlocked the back doors of our shops.

Before I went inside; she asked "Could you bring them by in about fifteen minutes?" "Yeah, be over then. Now, let's get inside and deactivate our alarm systems" I answered. I got inside, deactivated the alarm, and then started putting together the box of honey buns for Rosalyn before writing it down on her tab. When all that was done, I finished getting everything ready to open for the day after putting some batters into bake. Once the ovens were going, I went to turn the sign over when I saw what looked like the tip of an arrow embedded in my door. It was only upon closer inspection did I see that the tip was covered in blood.

Cautiously, I peeped out the window and that's when I saw a body impaled on the other side. I screamed and then texted Rosalyn 'Call the police and tell them dead body impaled on my front door. It's a male in a sailor's uniform.' She was over in seconds, already on her phone and then told me "They're on their way." I nodded slowly and then handed her the box of honey buns. She stayed with me until I had calmed down and then returned to work. Never could I have envisioned what would come.

Tony's P.O.V

The day had barely started when Gibbs said "Grab your gear, dead sailor and DiNozzo; behave since this location is noted for having beautiful women. Keep your mind on your work." I grabbed my gear as Ziva and McGee tried desperately to stifle their snickering as we headed to the elevators and to the vehicles and headed for the scene.

Once we arrived; Ducky and the autopsy gremlin arrived. We started on the scene and I was taking pictures of the arrow when I saw a beautiful sight. She had lush blonde hair and stunning eyes. "DiNozzo" Gibbs called, followed by a head slap.

"Sorry boss" I replied. "Go interview the girl in the bakery. She's the one who found the body. Just, keep your mind off trying to ask her for a date" Gibbs instructed. "On it boss" I answered, going toward the bakery. I walked into the bakery and was greeted by a pleasant aroma of fresh cakes and various sweets. "Hello" I called.

At that; a beautiful brunette turned around and I asked "Are you the owner of this bakery?" "Yes, April Sharpe and how can I help you" she asked. "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo" as I showed her my credentials and continued "You were the one who found the body; had you seen the victim before?" "No; I hadn't. I left my shop at 10:30pm last night. This is really awful news. No respect for those who lay their lives on the line for our country" April answered, putting fresh trays of cookies in the jars and putting them on top of the display cases before cleaning her hands.

As I looked at April, I would swear that she had Ducky's eyes and a hint of his accent. "Anymore questions" April asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Yeah, one more off the record. Who's the beautiful girl next door" I asked.

She giggled and replied "My best friend and roommate, Rosalyn MacManus. If you think that you have a chance at a date then you have to really impress her. Give her a first date she won't forget but the hardest part might be getting her to say yes." "No woman can resist the charm" I told April. "You say no woman, yet I did. You are so full of yourself. You'd never get a date with me so good luck with Rosalyn cause she hates men with egos. Now, will there be anything else I can get you before I ask you to leave" April asked in an annoyed and clipped tone. "A box of sweets" I answered.

She put a box of things together for me to take back to the office and rang everything up. "That'll be $23.55, please" she said. I handed her my card and paid before signing the receipt. When I had my card back, I took everything and left. When I was gone, I stole one last look at the flower shop and then drove away, not knowing what would be in store.


End file.
